princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lily Ford/Prince of Persia Rumors Rise Again
Gaming website, thefusejoplin.com is reporting on a possible Prince of Persia game in 2015.Prince of Persia 2015? The problem? They're referencing a defunct game that was debunked as a Prince of Persia game by Ubisoft themselves back in 2013. It's been four years since Ubisoft last released a Prince of Persia game (2010, The Forgotten Sands). Seven years ago, 2008 saw yet another interpretation of the series (Prince of Persia '08) that arguably received an equally mixed reception on every aspect except its art and level design. Come December 1st, 2015, it'll be officially ten years since the then-presumed last entry of the Sands of Time Trilogy, Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones, was released for the PlayStation 2, PC, Gamecube and XBox Since June and August of 2010, there have been rumors of a new Prince of Persia coming to Next Gen consoles, when PS3 XB360 were still Next Gen.Leaked Ubisoft Images Tease New ‘Prince of Persia’?Image: Is this Ubisoft's latest Prince of Persia reboot? Screenshots of a game with the tagline, "Judgement is Coming" (apparently it was codenamed "Osiris"Ubisoft's rumored Prince of Persia reboot 'Osiris' leaked in rough cut video (update)Weirdly, This is Probably A Behind-The-Scenes Video Of A Planned Prince Of Persia Reboot) have long since been assumed to be yet another interpretation of the Prince of Persia character and universe. Heck, most assumed Ubisoft was going to take an Assassin's Creed route with Prince of Persia (i.e., more than one character a game post-Ezio), but as the scrapped Prince of Persia: Assassins showed us, it's not a Prince of Persia game if it's not focusing on the title character. :Note: these images taken of the "Osiris" game are not to be posted elsewhere on the Wiki beyond this blog post Osiris_Game-01.jpg Osiris_Game-02.jpg Osiris_Game-03.jpg Osiris_Game-04.jpg Osiris_Game-05.jpg Most who contacted Ubisoft for comment never received one. It wasn't until Polygon.com made an attempt of their own that an answer was finally given. According to a Ubisoft representative, the content that was circulating back in June and August was a project that is no longer in the works. It doesn't exist anymore beyond the archives of the internet praying for a new POP game. The most Ubisoft have officially said about the Prince of Persia franchise itself is that it's on "pause", but that shouldn't be taken as a bad sign.PRINCE OF PERSIA FRANCHISE ‘PAUSED’ Earlier, during April of this year, Ubisoft did announce that there was a 2D Prince of Persia game in the works and that it used the Rayman Engine (UbiArt Framework) and was being developed by Ubisoft Montpellier. They weren't terribly clear about their clarification at all when Game Font.com requested a better understanding of the information circulated to Gamespot.com. Despite the fact that Ubisoft announced that the "Osiris" project was no longer in the works, most gaming sites still reference the old June-August 2010 rumor as a possible POP game, be it a reboot or a continuation and most, methinks have completely forgotten about the 2D Prince of Persia game Ubisoft might be working on. Whether this is a result of poor research, clickbait, or just being plain uninformed, I'm not really sure. Regardless, Prince of Persia's hiatus gives a lot of people the impression that Ubisoft doesn't seem entirely sure about what do to with Prince of Persia anymore now that they've got Assassin's Creed, and tentatively, Watch_Dogs to fall back on. References Category:Blog posts Category:News